Creation
by CharmedImSure1441
Summary: If god Created man. who Created Monsters? Eve, a Vampire Human Hybrid never knew love until she found a compainion in her little girl Lilly but when she mets the Newest Cullen Adam and the rest of his family, she finds the family she has always wanted


A/N I own nothing apart from anything you o not recognize.

I would like to thank my amazing Beta Twitty89 form Twilighted

Preface

Blood. so much blood. _My blood?_ Pain was ripping through me, threatening to pull me into unconsciousness. My heart which normally beats faster than any humans should, was slowing down.

ThumpThumpThumpThump.

A scream came from nowhere and I couldn't tell who or what it belonged to. It was so high pitched, so terrible that it couldn't have been from this earth. Then I realized it had come from my throat. Another wave of pain hit me and my vision went blurry. I started seeing the scene play out through patches of dark.

A nurse was standing at the bottom of the bed that I was laying on, she was covered in my blood, it stuck a strand of hair that had come loose from her hair net to her face, it covered her hands and was splashed all up her hospital gown. There was someone up by my head dampening my forehead with a wet cloth. I couldn't see what the person looked like but I was sure they look just like the nurse at the bottom of the bed. I snap at the person with the cloth, my teeth connected with her flesh and blood oozed from the raw wound that decorated her face.

The scent was enough to drive me insane, my throat burned with thirst. My muscles tensed ready for me to attack. Then another wave of pain hit. I howled in agony. My body withered, trying to escape the pain.

"Push, Eve Push" The nurse shouted over my howls.

I tried to tell her "I can't" but I couldn't form the words. The pain was dulling all my senses and making my mind turn to mush. The nurse said something but I couldn't hear the words she was shouting at the other person asking for something but I couldn't tell what it was, nothing made sense. _I don't understand what's going on, why am I in so much pain?_ I can't remember.

Another wave of pain and I hear the sound of metal clinking together. I felt something cold entering my body and then a pulling sensation. Then nothing, I couldn't feel any more pain. The nurse said something to me but I didn't understand it, the words were running together and making no sense. I heard a cry, a soft gentle cry.

Then blackness.

Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly; everything is blurry and unfocused until my eyes adjusted to the dark room. It is my room with its small double bed that leaves no room for anything else apart from a very small fitted wardrobe with sliding doors at the bottom right hand corner of the bed. The thin aluminum walls are covered with a thin layer of plastic. They where painted white at least ten years ago and feel prison like and enclosed.

I untwist myself from the thin and worn quilt that doesn't provide much protection from the cold Alaskan winters and jump out of bed. I can only open the door just enough for me to squeeze out how I ever did this when I was pregnant was beyond me.

I pad barefoot down the short corridor into the kitchen/ dinning room/ living room and open the fridge in search of food. The sudden light gives me a headache as I reach for the milk. Cereal was about all the food I had left. I gather together everything and start eating. I spit it out after the first mouthful. The milk was off, great just what I need, no milk and no money to buy more.

Since breakfast was of the menu, I might as well have a shower. The bathroom was even smaller than my bedroom and its half size bathtub took up most of the room and had a shower attachment on the wall, the toilet and sink where just fitted where ever there was space which meant that every time you opened the door it smashed into the sink which was covered in chips and cracks from said door. The toilet faced the door and was only just back far enough to not be hit by it. After turning on the tabs and undressing from my pajamas. Which were really only a pair of sweats and a vest top, I jumped into the shower. Freezing water hit my skin causing me to scream in alarm. No hot water _could this day get any worse?_

As if in answering my question a cry came from the other bedroom. I moaned in frustration and wrapped a towel around me and headed towards the crying.

The other bedroom was smaller than mine so the cot that stood by the left hand side took up most of the room; there was only room for a small rocking horse beside the fitted wardrobe again with sliding doors. I rushed over to the cot and picked up the occupant. A small two year old little girl with pale skin, sleepy dark almost black blue eyes that where a little red from crying and blonde curly hair. My heart swelled with pride and joy when I looked at my little girl, whose crying had stopped as soon as I had picked her up, her head nesting into my neck. I breathed in her sweet baby smell, full of fresh blood but I could never ever harm this perfect little girl. No matter what my heritage said. I could hear her soft almost human heart beating as it pumped the thick red liquid that called to my vampire instincts and caused venom to flood to my mouth, this red liquid was so alluring to me that it caused me physical pain not to drink it. The vampire in me purred at the thought of spilling the delicious smelling liquid and with that thought I decided to go hunting.

Taking a two year old hunting is never an easy thing to do especially since the two year old was nearly completely human and could easily be hurt. Lilly loved to find dandelions and make me blow them so she could run after them and catch them, which is fine to start with but as much as I love my little girl it can get a little annoying.

I finally catch the scent of a Moose nearby my muscles tense ready to attack once I spot him between the trees. With one last look over my shoulder to ensure my daughter is still playing with the flowers I spring towards the deer, my teeth bared, and working completely on instinct. I land on top of the moose, its legs buckling beneath it on impact. I break its neck with an echoing snap that would have sickened any human ears nearby.

"Lilly!" I call to my daughter and she comes toddling over. A make a small cut on the moose's neck so she can feed and then make a bigger one for myself. I drink deeply enjoying the sweet taste as it runs down my throat dulling the burning and making me feel stronger. Lilly lifts her head and I see her eyes have turned back to their normal sky blue and I knew we both had, had enough.

"Impressive" a cool voice came from the shadows between two trees.

Instinctively I pulled Lilly onto my back and went straight into a defensive pose. A low growl erupting from my chest, I felt Lilly tense on my back and I stopped growling. I didn't want to scare her.

"No really I mean it. That was pretty good" The Voice said again steeping out from the shadows. He was so beautiful that I let my guard down for a fraction of a second in surprise. His every feature seemed to be carved from marble. His skin was a pale back drop to his warm golden eyes that had shadows of purple bags under them but I knew they would fade before are conversation was over. Over his eyes fell straight blonde hair that was long and ragged as if he needed a haircut. His black shirt was undone and I could see the slender toned muscles that was his stomach and chest, I could also see the slight fuzz of hair he had that covered his chest that thinned into a line that went down the middle of his stomach down into the belt of his light denim jeans. Although I could not see I guessed that his arms and legs where as slender and toned as his chest.

"I'm Adam by the way. Adam Cullen." the stranger said sounding as though he was singing: his hand was out stretched to shake my own. Even without me shaking his hand I could tell his hands where huge compared to my own.

I hesitated for a second before deciding that he can't pose much of a threat. I mean he was bound to be human and what could a human do to a half vampire? Just as I was about to shake his hand a breeze wiped through the forest and I caught his scent. I went straight back into my defensive pose and snarled at him.

"What do you want vampire?" I spat the words at this beautiful monster.

He held his hands up in defense and backed away. That was odd. No vampire I had ever come across backed away like that. They normally tried to fight and since when did vampires have golden eyes? What happened to the blood red eyes that told them apart from the humans?

"I mean you no harm, I was simply hunting when I heard you and wanted to see for myself what was going on, and I won't hurt you or your young. I promise." The stranger said almost pleading with me. I refused to think of his name. If this came to a fight I didn't want to have to think of him as a person.

"You where hunting? But there are no humans near this area." I said despite myself, I really didn't want to know anything about this creature, but I was curious.

"Well I… uhh… don't hunt humans I feed on animals like yourself, you might say I am a vegetarian." the stranger laughed when he said this as if at some private joke.

I digested this bit of information. A vegetarian? Since when do vampires turn vegetarian? Nothing about this guy made sense.

"My family and I don't believe in taking the lives of innocent humans. We survive on the blood of animals to satisfy the blood thrust, it's not quite as good as human blood but it gives us enough strength to be around humans." I'm not sure why this stranger offered me this bit of information. He was beginning to give me a headache. "What about you? What's your name?" He asked cautiously

I thought for a second. Not really sure if I should give any information to this stranger but my name surly couldn't hurt. Right? No my name would be fine Lilly's on the other hand was a different matter.

"My Name's Eve" I said in a reluctant voice.

"Well hi Eve, it's nice to meet you" The stranger smiled and I had to admit that he looked pretty darn sexy.

"You said your family, how many of you are there? And how long have you been here in Houston?" I asked intoxicated by his beauty.

"Eleven including myself, My father for all intent and purposes Carlisle, His wife Esme, My three brothers Emmet, Jasper and Edward, My three sisters Rosalie, Alice and Bella and My niece Renesmee and her Friend Jacob. We have been here just over two weeks; we arrived at the start of the summer"

This really confused and amazed me. Most vampires traveled in pairs or alone but eleven together! Seeing vampires together was astronomical, but 11, that's more than the Volturi!

This I had to see but I had to play my cards right.

I tried to think of a cool quick line but instead I found myself saying "I'd like to meet them sometime I've never heard of a group that big."

The stranger, Adam I mean looked confused and surprised. "Umm yea sure that's no problem" He said recovering from the shock "We could go now if you want."

Could I trust a group of eleven vampires around my precious little girl? I wasn't sure but my curiosity was growing with every second that passed. I am almost sure I could protect her if I had to. So slightly reluctantly I agreed.

"It's a bit of a hike for about a mile or two and then we can take my car." Adam admitted gingerly.

"That's ok I don't mind, but I might slow you down a bit". I started walking towards him. Both scared and excited.

"I don't mind." He replied when I reached him. He held his hand out for me to hold and without even thinking I took it. His hand felt smooth and cold against mine.

Just then a drop of rain fell onto my head followed by a down pour of more rain. I shifted Lilly to my front and tried to shelter her from the rain. The last thing either of us needed was her catching a cold.

"I could carry you both and we could be at my car in no time." Adam suggested with a gentlemanly air to it.

I thought for a second and looked down at Lilly, I really didn't want her getting wet or sick but I didn't know if I could trust him.

"Ok. Thanks" I decided when Lilly became to shake from the cold

Adam cradled me in his arms like an oversized infant and Lilly cuddled into my neck. Suddenly the trees blurred and the air rushed passed my ears, I had never run so fast in my life and I couldn't believe how incredible it felt, the speed, and the freedom. Oh I wished I could run this fast and for the first time I wished I was completely a vampire.

All too soon it came to the end and Adam stopped running, he set me down and I saw my reflection in the silver car. My long curly blonde hair was pulled over to one side by Lilly; my pale skin looked a little flushed against my light blue eyes and blood red lips. My blue denim Jeans where soaked through as was the sleeves of my pink cotton shirt. The rest of shirt was dry because Lilly had been laying over it and the shirt still hugged my slender body.

Adam opened the passenger door and I slide in pulling Lilly onto my lap, within a flash Adam was sitting in the driver's seat. Both doors where closed. I hadn't been around vampires in so long that this caught me off guard for a second and made me feel uncomfortable. Lilly however found it funny and her laugh echoed through the car like bell chimes.

"You never said. What's cuties name?" Adam asked putting the keys into the ignition.

"Lilly" I said simply deciding to trust him before Adam pushed his foot down on the accelerator flooring it. I gripped the seat with my left hand and pulled Lilly closer to me with my right, holding onto her for dear life. The forest rushed past us and was soon left far behind us it was replaced by a blur of houses, we were going past them so fast I couldn't even tell how many of them there where.

"Can you slow down please?" I asked in a strained voice trying not to show my fear.

"What? Oh sorry." Adam apologized before slowing down a little bit. The needle showed that he was still going 80 mph. Lilly seemed to be enjoying it and she was giggling nonstop. The sound made my heart swell with pride; my little girl was so brave.

At long last Adam's car came to a stop just outside Houston in front of a set of huge white gates, for a second I thought that we had died and this was heaven. Adam spoke into a speaker but it was too fast for me to hear. The gates opened slowly and Adam drove through them. The smooth driveway was lined on either side by neatly cut grass. In the middle of the grass on the left hind side was a small tree with a rope swing. The driveway curved and then I was able to see the large white two story house with a cute little porch held up by two white marble pillars, directly above the porch was a balcony. The doors leading out to it had been left open and the wind made the long white net curtains blow in and out of them, suddenly the doors closed and I was snapped back into reality.

"You live here? It's beautiful!"

"Yea. Wait until you see the inside." Adam laughed and winked at me.

Within a second he had stopped the car and was around at my door holding it open for me. The rain was still falling so we ran into the house as I huddled Lilly closer to me.

3


End file.
